


Shhh... Sleep Now

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Comfort after a hard mission.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	Shhh... Sleep Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> "Post-(Bad)Mission Cuddles"

Tony hops out of the shower with a tired sigh and quickly towels himself dry. When he is done with it he doesn’t fold the towel up and toss it into the laundry basket like he would normally do. He was too tired for that, instead he leaves it next to the sink.

The sounds of canons firing, and people screaming echo loudly inside his mind. He presses the heel of his palm to his temple, willing the noises away.

“Headache?” Steve asks from his position on the bed as Tony walks into the bedroom.

“Something like that” Tony mutters.

Steve gives him a small smile in understanding. “Come cuddle?”

“You couldn’t stop me, apple-pie” he says. Tony slides into bed beside Steve, burying his face into the omega’s neck. Breathing in the scent that was so uniquely Steve. Letting it sooth him. “How’s the shoulder?” he asks. “The truth” he adds when Steve opens his mouth.

Steve gives a small laugh. “The shoulder is fine, really. My leg is a little off though”

“Define ‘off’” Tony growls.

“Nothing that won’t be fine by morning” Steve promises, running his fingers through Tony’s hair.

Tony sighs, knowing that was probably the best he was going to get from Steve right now. “Alright. But if it is still sore tomorrow…”

“I’ll get it checked out, I promise.” Steve says. “I just… today was rough… I just want to fall asleep surrounded by you and Buck”

“Yeah, where is Bucky?” Tony mumbles into Steve’s shoulder.

“He wanted to check in with the others” Steve says, wrapping his arms around Tony. “He should be back soon”

“Not soon enough” he grumbles, earning a laugh from Steve.

Steve keeps running his fingers through his hair. “Get some rest” Steve whispers.

He closes his eyes and allows himself to drift off to sleep, surrounded by the scent of his mates.

* * *

Tony is awoken by a heavy weight falling across his back. “Wha-?” he mumbles sleepily.

“Sleep” Bucky grumbles. Tony isn’t sure if that was an explanation or an order. He laughs softly. He decides to take it as both.

“C’mere” he mumbles, rolling over slightly so he can wrap an arm around Bucky.

Bucky slips into his spot in Steve and Tony’s arms with a grateful moan.

“Shhh” Tony whispers, “Sleep now.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
